


TSA America: Level Rainbow

by ElDiablito_SF, Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: TSA America: Level Orange
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Strip Search, Uniform Kink, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke TOTALLY misses his flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TSA America: Level Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Custodian (custodian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/custodian/gifts).



> Disclaimer: nothing will ever compare to the original.

Duke didn’t quite make it on the flight to Lauderdale. Eventually, boots still in his hands, he made it over to his boarding gate, the blonde-haired lass giving him the stink-eye from under her teased up bangs. But she now paled in comparison with What’s His Name. Officer Friendly. Ain’t no one ever took care of Duke like that before. Ain’t no one even come close. Eventually, he put his boots back on his feet and walked back towards the small green “EXIT” sign to the right of the security checkpoint. 

The mean Indian lady checking ID at the beginning of the security line stared at him for a long moment, eyes narrowed in suspicion behind her glasses. "Sir. I checked this already. And your flight is leaving in ten minutes."

"Uh." Duke had to think quickly, which had never been his forte, hard to believe as it was. “I had to go back out to pick up a… package.”

Instantly she grew more suspicious. "Was this package left unattended? Did you pick this up from someone you knew?"

"Just my Grandma? Home baked cookies, you know?"

"And exactly where is this package now?"

“I… uh… checked it.”

“Sir, you checked your cookies?” Her eyes narrowed in contempt.

“Yeah, I… uh…. like to, you know, keep my hands free. Jesus take the wheel, and all that.” Actually, he had no idea what he was talking about, but the gate-keeper didn’t need to know that. He scanned the workers, hoping to spot Him again, but Officer Friendly was no where to be spotted.

She frowned, but still took his ID. "You said you were American, yes?"

"Yes ma'am. American by birth, Texan by the grace of God."

She sniffed, very unpatriotically in Duke’s opinion. "Go, little man, go. Hurry before you miss your flight and your cookies go stale."

At the conveyer belts, Officer Sassy caught one sight of him and glared. "Oh _hell_ no. You back here again, white boy? Get those goddamn boots off."

"I - uh. That opt out thing." He tried to smile.

"You're gonna be waiting a long time if you do that, cowboy. Officer Franklin is with another asshat… I mean passenger.”

Another passenger? For the first time in his life, Duke felt a hot churn of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. (Or it may have been hunger. Too bad he didn't really have those cookies.) "My freedom is worth the wait," he managed to reply, taking off his boots and shuffling over to wait at the wall where she directed him. Ain’t no one but Officer Friendly, er… Franklin, was getting into his pants that day! Or… something.

The second hand on the clock seemed to slow down the more Duke stared at it, so instead he directed his eyes at his boots. What could be taking so long? He gulped as he imagined some other man in there, drinking a bourbon and coke while Officer Blue Eyes' hands moved over his body. Maybe some big body builder or olympic athlete this time. Maybe some rich oil tycoon who would tip handsomely for such gentle, attentive service during his pat down. While here he was, a farmboy from Waco. What chance did he stand with someone so sweet and tasty as a squirrel, to boot?

Maybe he should have just gone for the blonde gal on the plane.

Then Duke saw the familiar head of dark hair emerge from the back room. His heart stumbled over itself, then started racing to catch up. No. He was worth it.

“MALE ASSIST!” Officer Sassy shouted and pointed in Duke’s direction.

Their eyes met across the fluorescently lit space and for a moment Duke could’ve sworn that recognition flashed in those baby blues.

"I - " Duke stammered as the officer approached. "I - private - in there."

Whether or not he recognized him, it seemed like those pretty blue eyes softened in understanding. "Go in and have a seat."

This time Duke took a longer look around the room - the peeling linoleum tiles, the stacks of threadbare green chairs pale under the florescent lighting. It looked too much like school, and nothing like what he remembered. It must have been Officer Franklin that made it so welcoming. Had to be, he told himself firmly, trying to shake his nerves. Why should he be frightened when he could rope a steer better than anyone in his 4-H chapter?

He lowered himself carefully into one of the green chairs, and when the lights went out he gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, hey there again,” Officer Franklin’s smile lit the dim room right up, as he pulled down that poster of Italy in one smooth movement. “Duke, right? Bourbon and coke?”

"You remembered!" Duke exclaimed, before he could stop himself. Then he cleared his throat, trying to play it cool. "I mean, uh, yeah. Yeah, that's right."

From Officer Franklin's hand, the Bourbon and coke was the most cool, delicious drink he'd ever tasted. "I thought you were flying out? Didn't get cold feet about your trip, did you?"

Duke shook his head. The cookies story had worked with the other officer, so he should probably stick to it. "I had to go pick up a package from my grandma. Cookies. I checked them."

“Cookies? What about ‘Chicks, booze, and sun’?”

“Yeah,” Duke chuckled, “Yeah, you do the math.” He tried to wipe the grin off his face at the thought of Officer Sexy-face remembering their prior conversation.

“Well, I’m afraid we’ll have to do this again, Duke. Only, Officer Majarasingh tells me you were acting suspiciously upon reentry. So I’ll have to be,” Officer Franklin dipped another small bottle into Duke’s glass, “a _little_ more thorough.”

"More thorough?" The question came out as an embarrassing squeak, and Duke downed half the glass in one large gulp. "Can't we just, you know, talk about stuff while you do the pat down thing again?"

"It's all right," Officer Pretty-Eyes said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're nervous. Everyone's nervous their first time. But I'll be gentle, I promise."

Duke swallowed a lump in his throat, and then took another long swig of the booze, only to have his glass smoothly replenished by Officer Begging-for-Hickeys. Duke forced his eyes away from that lickable neck. "Okay. Long as you're gentle." 

“Oh, I will be. But I know, either way,” Officer Pink-Lips spoke softly as his hands trailed over Duke’s shoulders, “you can take it. Because you’re a good boy, a brave boy. Now just take off your shirt for me, okay?”

“Uh… yes, sir.” Duke started to unbutton his shirt, thankful that he had chosen today to wear such a nice, new, plaid Wrangler. He eyed the officer's smoothly pressed uniform, admiring the way it hugged the curves of his ass in such a neat, professional way. "Do you take your shirt off, too? I mean, it looks so nice on you and all."

Officer Tight Butt had started to unbutton the cuff of one of his sleeves, and he rolled it up over his elbow. "I'll keep it on, then. Do you need me to turn up the heat?" He took Duke's shirt, folding it smoothly and laying it over the back of the chair.

Duke shook his head. Just looking at the other man's bare forearm and strong hands in those blue gloves was already making him hot enough. He swallowed. "Now what do I do?"

"Just slip out of those tight jeans. Get a little more comfortable."

Duke undid his belt, hoping that Blue Eyes wouldn't hold it against him for having Bugs Bunny on his underpants. Officer Blue Eyes, he reminded himself firmly as he shimmied his jeans down his legs. They weren't on a first name basis yet.

"I used to watch Looney Toons all the time when I was a kid." The officer's voice was low and reassuring as he lead Duke over to the bar and poured him another drink. "Did you used to watch it with your little brother? Open your mouth and say 'ahh' for me."

Duke wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer, drink, and follow instructions all at the same time. "Ahhh?"

Officer Handsome touched his bottom lip with two fingers, tugging it down gently. When they pressed inside his mouth, Duke couldn't resist the urge to suck on them a little, chasing them with his tongue as they stroked the inside of one cheek, then the other. It was disappointing when they drew away.

"I knew you were a good boy." Officer Charming urged him closer to the bar. "Just lean on the bar and get comfortable." His hands felt warm and strong when the came to rest on his shoulders, something that Little Duke couldn't help but take notice of. 

Duke bit his lip and leaned over, resting his hands on the bar beside his drink. "I used to watch Looney Tunes all the time with my brother. Don't anymore, of course," he babbled, trying to take his mind off how good those latex-gloved hands felt as they moved down his back. "What with being a grown ass man and all. But my Grandma bought me these, and she gets so disappointed if I don't - Holy mother of Jesus!"

Officer Seductive paused with his hands grasping the band of Duke's boxers. "You know these have to come off before I can continue. It'll be okay. There's no one here but you and me, Duke."

Duke thought that was partially the problem. Conversely, Little Duke didn't see any problem with it at all. "Uh, y-yeah. Okay." He didn’t know why he was being such a little prude about it - this _was_ (sorta) what he had come back for in the first place (maybe). “What - uh… do you call this procedure?”

“You mean the Full Rectal Prostate Assist? No worries. It’s just standard.”

Duke bit his lip as his boxers were eased down his hips and allowed to fall to the floor. "You mean you do this all the time?"

"Only in special cases," Officer Irresistible assured him, hands resting lightly on his hips. "Now I'm just going to check under your fishing tackle with the back of my hands, all right, big boy?"

Duke nodded, holding back a moan of pleasure as he felt those gentle backs of hands press between his thighs. Even through the latex, he could feel the warmth of Officer Sex Hair's skin. He only felt a bit self conscious, naked and exposed with Little Duke at full attention, but he knew he was in good hands. Very good hands.

"I really appreciate your full cooperation." It seemed like Officer Husky Voice let his hand linger for a moment, though not nearly long enough for Duke's liking. "Just one more place to check. This'll make it better for you."

One of the bar glasses was filled with tiny, clear packages that Duke had thought at first glance were just ice cubes. He saw now that they were single serving packages of sex slick, and he bit his lip as he watched Officer Just-Fuck-Me twist it open, squeezing an ample amount on his fingers. He breathed on them for a moment to let the lube warm. Then Duke felt those strong fingers press between his ass cheeks, and he drew a sharp gasp.

"Just relax, you're okay. My boy can handle this." Officer Sexpot rubbed his fingers slowly and gently against Duke's back door, slick and warm. "Just let me take care of you, all right? I promise I'm extra careful with boys like you. You can turn your head and cough. There we go."

As he coughed, Duke felt those strong fingers press into him carefully, stroking against sensitive nerve endings. He moaned softly despite himself, back arching to allow Officer Daddy to do his thing. His fingers slowly pressed deeper, stretching him open as he searched him, and when his fingertips brushed against Duke's sweet spot he cried out at the pleasure that shot up his spine.

"Are you sure you're not smuggling any illicit substances?" The sexy bastard murmured in Duke’s ear, fingertips still gently massaging inside him.

Duke felt like he could hardly breathe, trembling under the onslaught of sensation. "You'd better check really thoroughly," he managed to gasp, pressing back against the penetration.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure my Full Rectal Prostate Assist is completely thorough," came the purred reply, his fingers massaging increasingly intense shudders of sensation through Duke. "Can I offer a word of advice?"

"Anything," Duke gasped, eyes closed, riding the build of pleasure that threatened to overwhelm him.

Officer Sexpot pressed closer, his breath warm against Duke's ear as his fingers twisted inside him. "Next time you fly... come two hours before boarding."

"Oh Hell’s Bells!" Duke's orgasm overtook him at the thought, sparking bright behind his eyes as he blew his load all over the surface of the bar and into the remains of his drink. 

"ALL CLEAR!" Officer I-Need-A-Cigarette yelled, then carefully eased his fingers away, patting Duke's shoulder gently with his other hand as the lights came back on. A moment later he pressed a warm, damp washcloth into Duke's palm. "You're free to go, Duke. Now, be a good boy until your next flight."

He was gone before Duke even had the chance to pull his underpants back up. Gaping at the empty room, Duke couldn’t help but admire Officer Dreamboat’s consummate professionalism.

He had a feeling he was going to be joining the Frequent Flyer club.


End file.
